The Conclusion of Jet
by Darth Arwen
Summary: What did happen to Jet after the events of Lake Laogai? Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet


_My fan girl inside is going crazy not knowing the fate of Jet so this is my little rendition on what's going to happen to him._

Smellerbee pressed her forehead into Jet's shoulder. Tears steadily streamed down her face as she fought to control herself and stay strong for the sake of their fearless leader. Longshot drew back an arrow and aimed it at the wall doing a quick check for any remaining Dai Li spies.

Smellerbee lifted her head, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked toward Longshot.

"We have to get him out of here," she wiped her eyes again, "Longshot, help me get him up."

He looked back over his shoulder. The pained look on Jet's face scared him, it took him back to the time when he was left alone in a burning village, ravaged by fire nation, just as Jet's was. He relaxed the bow and placed the arrow back into the quiver. He turned and knelt down next to Jet and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Jet, are you still conscious?" A small part of him hoped he wasn't. This didn't need to be anymore painful than it already was.

"Yeah," His voice barely audible, cracked and raspy, "I'll be ok, let's get out of here."

The tone of determination in his voice lifted Smellerbee's spirits, but it wasn't enough to convince her that everything would turn out all right. He handed his bow and arrows over to her and gently picked up Jet into the 'fireman's carry' trying to avoid bumping his chest as much as possible. Smellerbee adjusted the quiver on her back and nodded a ready to the other freedom fighter.

Toph had left the entrance open for them to make there way out; the exit was just down the hall. The freedom fighters moved as swiftly and a quietly as possible to the end of the hall where the tunnel lead to the surface.

"How are we getting Jet back up the ladder?" Smellerbee's voice barely a whisper.

Longshot gently laid Jet back down, the sudden movement made Jet hiss and moan lightly.

"How strong are you feeling?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Fairly… why?"

"You will need to carry him piggyback; I'll support you from behind… ok?"

She looked down at Jet; she would do it for him. Smellerbee nodded an agreement…. "We're out of here."

Tears fell down Katara's face. _I should have stayed, why did I leave, why do I love you you evil, mean…_ She couldn't bring her self to think such things. She hated him so much for betraying her, but every part of her wanted to kiss him again. Sokka put his hand on Katara's shoulder. We're going back to get him Katara, we have Appa now they are going to need the lift. He watched as her eyes lit up. All she could do was squeeze him with every once of her strength.

Smellerbee pulled Jet out of the end of the tunnel and collapsed on the ground breathing hard. It had been a rewarding, and challenging task. Something that made her proud to be a freedom fighter. She sat up and checked Jet's vital signs. The tears welled back up in her eyes again.

"We should rest for bit, there's still a long ways to go." He put his quiver on his back again and set the bow over his shoulder and sat down with a hard thud. Smellerbee set Jet's head in her lap and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She hated feeling this helpless. There was nothing she could do for him here but hope that he wasn't in immense pain. Jet's eye's opened a little and stared thoughtfully at the tearing girl's eyes.

"I thought I told you not to worry."

"You're not being convincing enough Jet I'm sorry."

Jet lifted his hand and brushed the hair from her eyes. "You shouldn't hide your eyes." He smiled slyly, and cocked one eyebrow. He turned his head slightly to look at Longshot.

"I didn't know you could talk." Longshot smiled at this.

"I couldn't."

Jet notice that he was staring intensely at something in the sky. He had known Longshot to have good eyes, but what did he see in the blue horizon.

"I hope Aang found Appa again, that we as freedom fighters did our job well." He shut his eyes and became unconscious to the world.

Longshot jumped to his feet immediately and pointed to the sky. "It's him!"

Smellerbee looked up to see the white bison gliding down from the blue sky and landing several yards from where they sat. Katara jumped off Appa and ran to Jet's side.

"Is he still alive?" There was a high amount of panic in her voice.

"Yes, but I don't know for how long. He won't admit to pain, but he has a hard time hiding it.

Toph sat next to Katara and set her hand on the boy's chest sensing internal damages.

"His ribs are broken, that much I can feel," Smellerbee watched at her ears perked up a little, "internal bleeding, and some broken bones."

Before they even thought of healing him they would have to find somewhere safe. They did conquer a large amount of the Dai Li, but agents could be anywhere along these shores. But Katara needed the water. They moved Jet onto Appa's back and scouted for a spot to hide for the moment.

…. …

…….

Jet's dreams wavered in and out. First he was back at his village, at home doing chores. No one had really seen it coming, but the first thing he heard was his mother scream and his father yell at him from across the yard to run. His mind had little time to grasp the situation before the house was on fire and so were many of the other village homes. His father stood before a man with a semi bald head save for a small top knot and three feathers that stuck out of it. The last thing he saw was his father try to fight the man with nothing but a sickle and his mother being held at arrow point trying to block the man from getting to her son. People ran wildly for there lives, and he found him self unable to move. The fear gripped him and his body felt like lead.

"Honey run, go, live" it was the last thing his mother said before…

……….

……..

"No!" Jet's eyes bolted open and his body shot upright sending a jolt of pain through his chest. He fell back hard onto something particularly soft and coughed hard. Katara turned her head quickly to see Jet cough hard from the sudden movement. "Jet!" She moved quickly to stop the coughing.

Toph made two shelters, one for Sokka, Smellerbee, Longshot, Aang, and Herself as well as a smaller shelter for Katara while she treated Jet. Smellerbee sat against the wall poking the fire with a stick as Longshot held her close. She heard the yell and bunch of coughs from the other shelter and bolted out of the room.

"Jet what's wrong." She watched small tears leak from his eyes.

"I saw my mother, and the firebenders. My father he…" His voiced trailed off.

Smellerbee entered the other shelter to find Katara soothing Jet's chest with a glove of water.

"How is he?"

"He'll live, but its going to take time… a lot of time." She eyes grazed Jet's shirtless form. She had to admit that he was muscular and easy on the eyes, but she kept those thoughts to herself.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, not right now, but I will in the morning. Go ahead and try to sleep I'll watch him tonight."

"I don't want to leave though." Smellerbee felt a hand on her shoulder. Longshot eased her away from the door and back to the other shelter.

Katara had honestly done everything in her power to heal the damages, but she was not a master healer. It was hard to focus on fighting and healing at the same time. She wrapped up his ribs and set his shoulder best as possible.

"Katara, I'm sorry for betraying you. I came to Bah Sing Sei for a new start, but my passion always gets in the way." His eyes stayed closed but he smiled slyly. "I love being a freedom fighter."

"Jet why were you captured by the Dai Li?"

"There are two firebenders in the city, an old man and a boy, my age, with a large scar across his eye."

_Zuko, her thoughts raced. _

"Go on."

"I wanted to expose them, but the kid was clever. I saw the old man heat his tea but its hard to prove that when they work in a teashop."

Katara pressed a finger onto his lips, "Don't strain yourself, get some rest."

"I'm sorry for my betrayal, and thank you for easing the pain."

Jet got no response from her. Katara sat back against the wall confused whether not to believe him. She wished Toph was here.

"Goodnight Jet."

She left for the other shelter to get something to eat. Five pairs of eyes looked up at her as she entered. She sat down next to Aang eating a chunk of bread.

"As soon as possible, preferably before sunrise, we need to get him out of here." Katara looked straight at the two freedom fighters.

"He's stable, but is not much I can do for him out here."

"But in the city the Dai Li will be searching."

"Leave the Dai Li to us." Sokka poked his thumb at his sternum. "There is a solar eclipse coming and the only way we can inform the king is to take Long Feng out of power."

"With all there focus on us, you can sneak in and find medical help," Aang assured them.

"Toph, I think it would be for the best if we could all keep watch tonight, could you merge the shelters together?"

"Yeah, let's go Aang."

The two earthbenders stood up and merged the roofs together and formed a more "house like structure."

Katara waited until most everyone was somewhat asleep. She took the opportunity to kneel next to Jet and plant a kiss on his warm forehead. She whispered softly in his ear as she laced her fingers through his. "I forgive you."

His hand squeezed in acknowledgment.

And I'm out of ideas after that… onto "The Earth King" Man I love Avatar :D


End file.
